


SasuHina In A Nutshell

by OppaiShiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: This is why they're not canon.





	SasuHina In A Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> The meme is real with this one lol

* * *

 

"Oh, erm...!" Hinata startled, when she felt someone from beside her. Turning around, she's face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"..." He says, so loud that all of Konoha can hear him. "...!?"

". .... ..." Sasuke deadpans, "........"

"..."

"Um..." She murmurs quietly, fumbling with her hands.

" _Hn_..."

"!!!" He shouts at her.

"???" The Uchiha asks her, screaming in her ear.

" _Hm_?" Hinata questioned, when he kissed her on the cheek.

"...!"

"..."

"...?"

" _Hn_..."

"Hm~!" Hinata blushes into her hands, face feeling hotheaded.

And then Sasuke left her alone to her thoughts, and she fainted.

* * *

 

 


End file.
